


It's Mutual

by Batkate



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koriand'r asks a question she already knows the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Mutual

"Are you … flirting with me?" Kory said with a smile.

"Wha— N— I mean," Barbara stammered. She felt her face getting red. "That’s not what— I mean …" She started getting truly red in the face, the kind that make her cheeks pulse. This was the most embarrassing thing to ever—

"I am, too," Kory said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Barbara blinked. “…. What?”

And before she knew it, Barbara felt the light touch of lips on her own. And her heart fluttered.

Kory pulled back just enough to whisper sweetly, “Flirting with you, silly.”


End file.
